Hikaru x Kaoru: Sleep talk
by Osavia
Summary: After taking a shower and going to bed Hikaru finds Kaoru sleeptalking about him. Then he finds him irresistible. ONESHOT


**Fanfiction Hikaru x Kaoru**

**Here's my first fanfiction. I hope it's not to bad T.T Please forgive me if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my native tongue.  
Warning****it's yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like that, don't read.****Also, I don't own Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin. Bisco Hatori does. but I wish I did though *^* they are so smexy~ XD Also, I don't own the pic that's displayed with this fanfiction, I simply googled it up.**

It had been a long day. The twins had been attending a special host club event and it was now pretty late.  
The limo had picked them up and they were now on their way home. When the car stopped in front of their house Kaoru and Hikaru took off. It had rained almost all day, and it seemed to start to pour down now. It was all muddy outside and dark grey clouds covered the sky.  
"Kaoru, watch out!" Hikaru said playfully as he threw some mud towards his shirt. Kaoru looked startled and stepped to the side at the last moment.  
"Hikaru!" he complained.  
Hikaru just smirked and threw some more at him.  
After some more mudthrows Hikaru still hadn't landed a single hit on Kaoru. He did get some on his shoes though. The rain started to ease a bit. He ran towards his younger brother with some more mud. When he was about to throw it, Kaoru ran towards the other way on the slippery ground. Then he slipped.  
"Hi-hikaru" he mumbled. His brother had surprisingly caught him. But now Hikaru was on the muddy ground instead.  
"Y-You didn't have to.. C-Catch me.. you know.." Kaoru averted his gaze and blushed slightly. Hikaru smiled at him. "Of course I had to. It's my responsibility, I'm your elder brother after all" he said softly.  
"Hikaru.." Their eyes met for a second, a second which seemed to last forever. Kaoru's blush intensified and he averted his gaze.  
The rain started pouring down again.  
Kaoru moved himself a bit so his brother could stand up. His trousers and a bit of his shirt were all covered with dirt and mud. Kaoru had just got some on his shoes. Heavy rain fell on them and by now they were completely soaked.  
"Kaoru. Let's go inside" he said gently.

After Kaoru had showered, Hikaru went inside the bathroom. His brother had put his beige pyjama pants on and his upper body was naked. Kaoru caught Hikaru staring and blushed.  
"...W-What.. Hikaru?"  
"No, it's n-nothing" he reassured, his face getting stained with a light pink.  
"I'll just take a shower"  
"Okay Hikaru.. I'll go to bed now."  
"Sure" he smiled.

The hot water poured on his hair and ran down his back. It felt really good after the cold rain's touch. He massaged shampoo in his orange hair and then washed it away after a couple of minutes.  
After washing his body with the hot water he reluctantly stepped out of the shower and was met by cold air. Hikaru put on his pyjama pants, which were identical to Kaoru's. After drying and brushing his hair, Hikaru went out of the bathroom and approached their bed.

Kaoru had snuggled up on the left side and was fast asleep. Hikaru layed on the other side of the bed. Then he noticed that Kaoru was panting. Curious he got closer to him. "H-Hikaru" Kaoru moaned. Hikaru was astonished. A blush painted Kaoru's face and he was sweating. 'Maybe he's having a nightmare..?' The older brother thought. Kaoru moaned again. When Hikaru looked closer his face looked like it was full of pleasure, so it couldn't be a bad dream. Kaoru snuggled closer to Hikaru. Still giving out soft moans he whispered:  
"Hikaru. T-Touch me.."  
Now he got what Kaoru was dreaming about.  
"Kaoru.." he whispered. When he heard another moan from Kaoru he felt himself getting hard. Hikaru groaned. He got closer to Kaoru and caressed his face. Wiping away wet hair strands that had gotten in his brother's face he gazed at Kaoru. He was beautiful. Even if they both looked identical there was something about him that was different. . Wanting to see more of the pleasured look on his face Hikaru placed a peck on Kaoru's plumb lips. His blush became more vivid as he placed his mouth beside his brother's earlobe, gently licking it. He took away the duvet and with a lustfilled gaze he eyed his brother's shirtless chest. The tent in Hikaru's pants grew. He caressed Kaorus chest with his fingertips and then slowly licked it, both letting out barely audible moans when they touched.  
Hikaru looked down at his brother's pants. He felt himself twitch when he saw that Kaoru was at least as hard as himself and let out a loud moan.  
"Kaoru.."  
Hikaru put his hand lower and stroked The bulge in his twin's pants. He felt both himself and Kaoru harden even more. He continued to stroke it and kissed his brother's neck.  
"H-H-Hikaru?!" Kaoru's eyes flashed opened.  
"Mm... Kaoru-chan.." The younger brother let out a gasp as Hikaru continued to lick his neck and then started to gently bite it, making both moan.  
"H..Hikaru.. I..I.." He stuttered.  
His brother caught his lips in a peck and caressed his cheek.  
"It's okay Kaoru. I love you too" he said with lustfull eyes.  
He placed another peck on Kaoru's lips and placed his hand on Kaorus erection again which resulted in that Kaoru gasped. His brother took advantage of that and put his tongue inside Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru moaned and nibbled on Hikaru's tongue, massaging it.  
Hikaru then straddled Kaoru and the lower one yelped. That turned Hikaru on, and he couldn't help but to grind his hips against his irresistible brother. Feeling the friction between their legs both moaned and then Kaoru whimpered, his face getting a scarlet red.  
"H-Hikaru... I-I can't wait any longer" he said with another whimper.  
Hikaru licked his neck, searching for his sensitive spot. When he found the spot that made Kaoru yelp he gently bit it.  
"I don't think I can either. Kaoru-chan.." He said as he undid his brother's pants, Kaoru drenching him with moans.

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
